


暴风域

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Gyuhao - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	暴风域

好想对着天空大声喊，我们的爱是绝无仅有的believe。

金珉奎手里提着两个过分大的购物袋进了门，像是轮胎人袖管下接骨了两个代拟手部的气囊。从马路对面向公寓进发时，徐明浩就以眼神定位着对方的光标动线。轮胎人滚进单元入口，轮胎人成功搭乘货梯，指尖从圆滚的棉絮手套里分出一根来按亮楼层，轮胎人途中被雨坠打穿造成充气泄露，以至于进门时委屈地把补给装载甲“咚”地沉在地上。

“就这一天了，台风马上就登陆，超市差不多也要关门啦。”释力时手掌纹线勒出了滚热的沟壑，金珉奎哼出一口不悦的吁叹。于是为了平衡情绪气压，徐明浩先帮他解脱结了雨霜的围巾，接下来费心的才是伸手拦住滚到鞋柜一旁绑着塑膜的蜜瓜。整整两提的矿泉水不轻，徐明浩乍是准备拎起估测重量就匆匆折下来护住后腰，怪不得对方行进得乏力又缓慢。

“水应该是够用了吧，冰箱里还有很多冰袋可以化呢。”  
趁金珉奎蹲下身处理被短靴拉链勾住的裤脚的时候，徐明浩的头也垂下来，穿过他淋雨后带着淡水潮腥味的羽绒服光面和毛领，最终停留在脉搏振出轰轰巨响的脖颈。金珉奎咧开嘴角，差点就着这个姿势顺势跪在脚垫上。语言上是巨人行动上是自弃抵抗力的矮子，臂膀没有与之匹配的的否决意味。“明浩，别闹了。”  
对方没有理睬，金珉奎只好耸耸肩膀使那颗脑袋滑落了一点。“明浩，让我起来，我身上还都是湿的呢。”

徐明浩这才捡拾起些许害羞起身，拖着塑料袋到厨房按品类一一整齐码好，把牛尾和加工肉放进冰箱的不同要塞。光是在购物袋里翻看，他都能想象出金珉奎和家庭主妇的宏大仪仗在灾害假期间争挤扫荡熟食和烘焙区的画面。肯定是缩着手臂冒昧又惊慌，然后一边小心翼翼地点头致歉一边毫不手软地填鸭购物车，偶尔附赠上杀伤力微笑，“伯母，这个就归我了哦。”

看来晚上的羹炙主调已经确定为红酒牛尾没错，金珉奎用木铲舀起番茄膏炒熔的西芹方丁，手掌奉接着直送到徐明浩嘴边叫他品尝，对方伸出舌尖谨慎试探油温却背手躲躲藏藏。金珉奎只好眼疾手快把坚果宝藏似的红酒瓶抢夺过来查看标签，“明浩还真的是拿的最便宜的一瓶诶！”

“炖菜也要讲求性价比吧！”被心疼地生剜了一眼，徐明浩把半瓶酒精尽数斟进锅里，果葡香气在盖上锅盖前偷溜进鼻腔。二人插着手乖乖看着透明盖子里氤氲的气泡，在风雨欲落的世界里守着一口安定炖煮的焖锅。

风暴灾难也体现在一落千丈的市政面貌上。客厅的窗口已经被交叉贴好绿色的胶带防止脆裂，像是被从外部强硬地抛掷下一块脏兮兮的外太空果冻。阳台的晾衣杆早被徐明浩收好，没有人在街上，从窗外探出也只能看到完整划一的，被雨水冲刷透的灰白人行线，每户人家都呆在公寓安静蜷好等待气旋或是哥斯拉登陆。

但出于金珉奎可以全天待在家里这点来看，台风似乎也不坏。

金珉奎总是不让他出门，起初因循大病初愈，接着又赶上断断续续的台风季。徐明浩对此顺利接受，并没有过多的争执心。出院以后思绪和行动力都是雨雾般昏昏沉沉，他似乎也更偏好自渡着被电视荧屏和画架挤满混沌意念的生活。

反正生活没有任何不便不是吗？珉奎总是了然，总是体贴又无微不至的爱人。他爱吃的那种谷物圈每每还剩下五分之一就被囤积好新包装，徐明浩面不改色地挑着字母的次序吃，金珉奎就忍着笑意把断裂开的字母从自己碗里舀给他。包容和爱意都在日复一日的细枝末节中反复印证，在金珉奎用纸胶带给他往画板上固定素描纸的时候，那种被袒护进防空洞的安全感松松垮垮落下来，但不赘重。他会整理好他所有嫌麻烦而往剪了半个的汽水瓶插花的画具，他喜欢的毛衣，粗针到细针高领或开衫，稍作回忆就能被对方从衣柜中准确找来相应附赠樟脑球的塑装袋。徐明浩近乎完全依赖地像孩童学语，扯着金珉奎的手臂，“珉奎呀，没了我们珉奎，又怎么生活呢。”

被不可抗力告知接下来的72小时甚至更多时间都会花在家中，饭后必然都会匀出一个供大脑放空的时段而将所有想做的事向后排挤。徐明浩摸了摸理石窗台，有点潮湿的，放置在上面的几本杂志边缘都被潮化成绵软波纹。金珉奎端着碗具走向厨房时心有灵犀地从厨房里探出头来。“明浩坐在那里的话就放个坐垫吧，太凉了。”

他稀松平常的次序是起床、画画、整理、吃药、看书、睡觉，在阴雨天醒来甚至难以辨别早七点与晚七点之差，那把日程前后调换顺序也没什么所谓。围裙被叠好搭在椅背上，金珉奎旋着脑袋看了看挂钟。“晚八点睡觉会不会太早了点？”

“也不早，干脆早点休息吧。”徐明浩头靠着他把他推向卧室，于是他们早早收拾好床铺陷入浅眠。方才还怀疑早睡合理性的那位打着轻鼾正是睡熟，他伴着入耳的同频呼吸也晕沉地陷入幻梦。

他梦到春假时，和金珉奎头碰着头在博物馆里欣赏圣母挂画。玛丽亚脚踩着月亮钩弦，双手合十着抬头去寻云端上的信佑，天使和虚无把他们一同包围。一旁的外国游览客微笑着告知一切虚无的集合就是先知，就是大写的HIM。“在槲寄生下接吻吧，福庇会降临到我们额前。”于是他和金珉奎，两个东亚无神论者莫名的敬畏，但还是遵从神明的礼赞东方式地祈福，甚至捎上了个巴掌大小的瓷制圣母像摆件坐上了返航航班。

他在家擦拭着那个迷你的赝品，神像突然睁开了眼，瓷白的眼眶生出瞳仁。徐明浩大喘一声，惊醒后才发觉不过是诡异的梦境。动作太大，牵动了怀里拥地紧牢的金珉奎，对方正揉着眼睛睡得毛茸茸湿漉漉，令他一瞬间就不舍惊扰了他半阂上的睫毛，安慰道：“没什么，做噩梦了，顺便起来上个厕所。”

被牵连的金珉奎倒是清醒得很快，迅速拉亮落地灯又按亮手机，四五个暴雨预警短信横卧在屏幕上。

雨声中的白噪音更大了，楼下整齐列队的自行车被吹落，脚踏板无助地随风蹬动着，风势旋起了一整个半岛。金珉奎抹了把脸喃喃自语：“明浩，下次起夜的话，就把我叫醒。”初醒失润的嗓子像是割裂的弦。  
“什么？”  
“把我叫醒吧，不然总觉得有点不安。”

徐明浩拨开他额前被汗湿的刘海，拽住宽厚手掌摇摇晃晃烙印下清浅的吻，“有什么不安的啊，明明只是上厕所而已。”  
金珉奎心跳很乱，像是刚从一场追逐中歇下脚，英挺的眉目在黑暗中熠熠发光。徐明浩一下一下给他顺着后背，心里被依赖的需要攀升暖意：比起他来说，金珉奎更需要安全感。

他的记忆纠缠着金珉奎的署名，没有支线可言，唯一可以确定的是在韩国求学的日子算不上太明朗，直到在校庆上结识的金珉奎出现。“你是同系吗？怎么没见过你？”或许是在食堂，在教室，在林荫路上，他无法确信地拿捏过程却只记得心动结果。  
他淡淡解答金珉奎自己不甚参加群体活动，事实是身处异国满腔的交友热诚也难抵不善与冷眼，就当给自己一个放松期，在这个时段好好休息，谁也不要见。但是偏偏遇到金珉奎，偏偏把他不再用力交际的决心绊个粉碎。

谁能拒绝金珉奎呢？全校应该都喜欢他，不，全世界的人都该喜欢他。他太过醒目，一颗红醋栗落进无趣的、蒙了灰霜的葡萄粒群落击破胞壁落进果酿的红河。徐明浩见过金珉奎背着药箱上学照缮教学区的流浪猫，轻轻用药霜涂抹支了夹板的后腿的动作软到只容许指腹栖落。在旁搭手的他抠着医用纱布，彻底明了他的心脏更需要包裹，原来坚强到独自料理好周遭的自己也想假性地病入膏肓。

为了得到与小动物等价的爱，徐明浩把袖口领结头发全部整理好，然后张嘴检查吞下的爱意皂体有没有顺着喉咙飘出泡泡。这些都确认完毕后，他又变得得体又偶尔幸福，至少在陪伴着金珉奎的那一部分时间是。

所以珉奎怎么会不安呢，比谁都更依赖于你的温暖的人是我才对。伴着温水吞下了处方药片，金珉奎摸着他有些过长的耳发，语气是不舍得惊扰半刻的温柔：“今天有想起什么吗？”

他沮丧地摇头，作为吞下苦菜根味的药液而奖偿的甜枣，金珉奎抱紧他在耳后落下一个晚安吻。

“想多了也是头痛，那就不要去想好了。”

believe里面也藏着一个lie。

逆行性遗忘是车祸的伴生物，他一定很爱金珉奎吧，爱意漫溢到与手机锁屏密码陷入对峙后以对方的生日就轻松破解，连区区四个罗马数字也要固结伴侣档位。

台风眼终于拖磨着即将过境，这是暴风雨渐稍平息的第一天。金珉奎去街口的便利店补充存粮，久违地，家里又只剩他、他的影子和金珉奎的气味，那种淡薄又未将离的陪伴感。

最近总是心慌到无法下笔，徐明浩想画下书中读到过的涅瓦河和十字监狱，那一定是破碎挣扎以让艺术家阵痛获得更高艺术性的作品。一只在雨中疲乏负重的灰雀暂时依靠在书房窗棂上，他便把饼干用勺背碾碎来投喂客人。灰雀将碎末扫荡干净，又用鸟喙轻凿着窗户。徐明浩露出浅笑，“快飞呀，看我干什么？”

灰雀看着他，鸟喙仍是笃笃地敲击着耳膜。仿佛在说：你到底忘记了什么？

他刻意避开正对着他的眼珠，却手一抖将碳笔滚到角落的五斗柜底。徐明浩打开手机电筒，趴在地上摸索。墙角像生出杂草般生出两股红白色细细相缠的电线，用一块胶布固定在墙皮上。顺着那根刺目的细线向上循，电线一连蔓生至柜子上那尊小小的圣母像背后。玛丽亚怀抱着羊羔纯洁无暇，只是左眼有一个瞳仁般的黑点，针孔摄像头露出芝麻般的黑点。徐明浩睁大了眼，惊慌的下颚难以合拢。脑海里毫不费力就联想到曾经的“心有灵犀”，明浩在家有没有好好休息？麦圈快吃完了吧，明天就换上新的。他无暇深究，因为他臆测或是臆测他的人按响了门铃，距他只有一墙之隔。

他身体的惯性在迎接，金珉奎习惯性地轻贴他的脸，徐明浩几乎就要向他依赖型地求助。这到底是怎么回事？怀抱的羊羝怎么会派生出恶魔角？他的神像陨落了，徐明浩挣离牢固的怀抱，心慌地准备独自梳理开盘根错节。“我困了，想先去休息。”

金珉奎看着他的背影陷入迷茫，合时宜的沉默又像是早有预料。

他在夜里摸来金珉奎的手机，对方只要拽着他的衣角就睡得沉熟，徐明浩轻轻把拇指按键停靠在他指尖解锁。用以查看监控的应用就躺在手机屏幕里，大大方方地并不为金珉奎开脱。隔壁的世界被取景闭锁，有色画面像倒扣的沙漏一样压缩凭吊着，徐明浩喉头甜腥咽下涌起的绝望，因为发现自己连正焦虑啃噬指节的习惯也是属于金珉奎的。

你这家伙，信息空荡到安装隐藏摄像也匪夷所思。金珉奎的社交账户，短信，一一看过都是极普通的内容，雷电灾害告假，和母亲交谈的零碎。我要知道的不是这些内容！徐明浩抓着头发，如果金珉奎都不言明，那遗失挂领大概永远也找不回了。  
对方睡得很熟，只有呼吸声在应答。

徐明浩束手无策，从原始相册开始翻看。这张和金珉奎的合照他有印象，记忆像新鲜吐出的拍立得相纸从四角到中心人物开始显影。金珉奎陪他吃城北大学路很有故乡味道的中餐，先是挤了四十分钟肘节都要盘折起来的电车，又在暴雨天里一同撑着单人伞跟进导航。两人外侧半身都被大雨浇得湿透，金珉奎见状又把伞匀了半边过来，他又在自责，被自然分享“朋友”礼遇并不是要供自己过分解读。

然后他少有地无顾吃相嚼得狼吞虎咽，好像腮上越是用力，停靠的委屈和不快能随着动作一并消沦。金珉奎在这个时候用手机拍下这张，他连忙急着用沾了一点汤汁的手指去堵摄像头，于是画面变得油腻腻融了一层暖酥的金。  
手机连同油雾被揣进口袋，金珉奎笑得很是大方坦荡。“没关系的，我只保留给自己看。”

他越去妥洽完善记忆碎片，海马回越像被电击一样瑟缩着息肉。徐明浩忍着痛把细节勾紧扯出，继续往下翻看，各种图像都有那么一个模糊错乱的印象，脑海打开无数网页浏览窗口叫他一一排序，徐明浩的头又开始痛了。

暴雨穹顶倾覆下来，天空和地底相对交接孕出一个谜团。他继续翻看着视频，金珉奎总是独自出现在书房，趁他睡熟时为他收拾画具装进纸壳箱，每每取用一次，就再度封箱打包。他确定好屏幕里的位置，从客厅抽屉里挖出箱子，零零碎碎的常用物摆的整齐，像是可以立即移交搬家公司长驱而去。金珉奎想把我送走，送去哪里？

一张带有校徽的薄纸被静电擦在盒盖上，是他的毕业去向拟愿书，用韩文一笔一画地写着：兹拟定毕业后返中国发展。还有塞进置物箱空隙的护照，未撕下半边折页的机票被收进抽绳收纳袋，油墨崭新完好，正等待着被使用有可能是曾经使用过。  
只是，上面沾着的暗红枯涸是血迹吗？

记忆随酒精飘回毕业季的散伙聚会，夜店的音响开得好大声，徐明浩的耳蜗和胃管一并扭搅着想要呕吐，只能窝进卡座角落望着加满冰的利口酒叹气，甚至头晕到放弃懂行摘下别在杯口上的佛手柑片放入嘴里嚼。群席焦点偏偏注意到他，挤到他身边坐下，体温偏高的手附至小腹。  
“怎么了？胃又不舒服？”

他甩开了就是这样难以判定越界和心伤的亲呢。金珉奎脸色变了变，似乎有重重顾虑在冲破临别。“明浩，我们还是不要做朋友了吧。”  
徐明浩瘫软地闭上了眼没有应答，仰头把那整杯冷酒精倒进嘴里昏睡过去，在下一个转折点来临前决绝跳车。  
他没有听到的补充是，“在一起吧，明浩，不要只做朋友。”

在韩国的日子比起自己，似乎皮肤状态这样的事情更好辨认标准。金珉奎，气氛感染者，把他迂回将就的生活撕裂的帅气孩子，他身上有一些来自不同国家的陈规印象，从天气，语言，建筑物到擅长棒球和网式足球，对甜口辛辣的食物的偏好。就是这样令冰河纪回温的人打捞起沉溺在雨雾天气里的他，微笑着对他说，虽然知道你喜欢雨天，但偶尔也看看日光吧。  
他真是颗金桔伪装的低熔点太阳，加温到流出甜蜜的汁水。  
金珉奎不能像一张照片被私藏进衬衫胸前的口袋，把人均需要的太阳留在多雨的韩国，真的，他总在被溺水，在淋湿，那晚的他暗自思忖，不能叫他偷走了。

这样的念头也有在后悔，宿醉夜后他提前改签机票紧急出逃，既然好友身份也无法心安理得倒不如早些割裂至天各一方等时间慢慢风干情愫。机场高速上出租车紧急追尾，狠狠嵌进车前的后卡座时，徐明浩还在用手机给旁边的陆湖做留影纪念。天气阴沉，车窗外是诡异的沉粉色。直到被作用力直撞向前方，一瞬间的势能让他回忆起和金珉奎在乐园玩过的弹跳椅，他故意延时预判着倒计时让对方缓解紧张，未数到三金珉奎就抓着他的腕骨哀嚎着砸进天空。他笑得胸腔都间歇阵痛，胆小鬼金珉奎，假借这个顺理成章地牵到手了呢。

金珉奎，现在好想见你。

口鼻里的血浆顺着下颚留下来，他低头看到被染红的心脏处，像被罪罚的箭矢锥进胸骨涤荡开血晕。他惯例擅长的，加之自身即使有事发生也假装没事，脑海习惯使然开始思考哲学以短暂镇痛，到底是肉体和灵魂哪一个先失去温度，心里住了人的心脏会衰变得更快吗，徐明浩动了动实则卡在底座动弹不得的小腿，在意识消失之前又在懊悔。走得太匆忙了，至少也给珉奎留张便笺。

如果还有下次的话。

他想起来了，全然想起来了，叠着小腿呆坐在装满旧物的柜前，半路阻隔的爱比撞散肺腑的冲击更痛。此刻翻涌的画面是医院的病榻，金珉奎摸着他剃成板寸的头皮和网帽彻底崩坏掉泪腺阀门，太阳的代名词在下雨，在为他哭，指缝没收紧眼泪顺着病服廉价布料灼烧出血洞。金珉奎抚过病历本上的康复期栏格——半年至一年，低哀地恳求着，反正明浩也听不到，明浩，借给我半年的爱好不好？

反正每个人不也都有着些难以被想起的褪色时段吗，出借时间的说法倒也开脱得合理。笼锁的时效到了，金珉奎一遍又一遍地打包行李，是为了让他在生长缓慢的记忆期里随时飞走。

金珉奎惊醒了，拖着拖鞋趿拉趿拉地跑出来看见跪在画室地板上的徐明浩，装满旧物的整板抽屉像脱臼般垂落。金珉奎用力闭眼故作镇定，“明浩，饿了吗，要不要煮点东西给你吃？”  
然后又是风马牛不相及的。“那要不要尽早回国，我明天就给你看票。“  
徐明浩回头定定地望向他，吸了吸鼻子。“金珉奎，就算全世界只有这一间屋子在下雨，我也不会离开。”他看着金珉奎睡乱的头发，从卧室里奔逃出来找寻身影而急得猩红的眼。命运未免有点可笑吧，张嘴大口呼吸却接到了眼泪的咸。他从未想过飞走，春去秋来都在迁移着追寻名叫“金珉奎”的水源。  
所以，以后都安心睡觉吧。

他抱着金珉奎好像在是在怀抱一块失而复得的珍宝，暴风域把桎梏的窝击碎，那不如就共同去下一个花园。

Fin.

*十字监狱即克列斯特监狱，相传有九百九十九间牢房。


End file.
